1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a dental restorative kit for restoring tooth structure. This invention is also directed to a method of restoring tooth structure without prior drilling preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past the restoring of non-carious lesions of the cervical region of teeth required normal cavity preparation to provide retention angles before the placement of the restoration. This procedure made it necessary to remove additional tooth structure at the risk of further weakening the tooth. At present this is the accepted procedure for the restoration of these lesions. Sometimes, this cavity preparation is unnecessary such as where detective but otherwise non-carious enamel is to be restored or where exposed cementum is to be protected. In the latter case, a cavity preparation might cause severe sensitivity or irritation of the pulpal areas.
The instant invention overcome the above mentioned disadvantages of the prior art because the composite adheres to tooth structure without first preparing a cavity.
Prior art dental restoring compositions have been reported in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 3,066,112 3,815,239 3,452,437 3,925,895 3,539,533 3,926,906 3,751,399 3,931,678 3,792,531 ______________________________________